Liste des personnages
Below is a list of Guest Characters by season. To find a specific character or cast member press ctrl+F or click on edit and find. Enter the name you want to find, then click search. Season 1 * Rudolf Martin as Martin Belkin * Kim Murphy as Bridgit * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks * Currie Graham as Ted Cofell * Lou Diamond Phillips as Mark DeSalvo * Wade Andrew Williams as Robert Ellis * John Prosky as Dr. George Ferragamo * Edoardo Ballerini as Frank Allard * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Kirk Baltz as Teddy Hanlin * Devika Parikh as Maureen Kingsley * Navi Rawat as Melanie * Juliette Dudnick as Mila Luminovic * Henri Lubatti as Jovan Myovic * Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash * Eugene Lazarev as Nikola Luminovic * Vincent Angell as Dr. Phil Parslow * Kevin Ramsey as Agent Ted Paulson * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Kathleen Wilhoite as Lauren Proctor * Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli Stram * Pauley Perrette as Tanya * Michael O'Neill as Richard Walsh * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York Season 2 * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Jon Gries as Joseph Wald * Randle Mell as Brad Hammond * John Eddins as Agent Richards * Donzaleigh Abernathy as Assistant to Agent Richards * Michael Cudlitz as Agent Rick Phillips * Bryan Rasmussen as Agent Ed Miller * Sal Landi as Sgt. Arroyo * Christopher Murray as FBI Agent Dockery * Justin Louis as Danny Dessler * Eric Christian Olsen as John Mason * Jim Abele as Ralph Burton * Al Sapienza as Paul Koplin * Michael Holden as Ron Wieland * Michael Mantell as Steve Hillenburg * James Michael Reed as Foreman * Val Lauren as Agent Randy Murdock * Max Martini as Agent Steve Goodrich * Neal Matarazzo as Agent Graves * Commodore James as Agent Gibson * Dylan Haggerty as NEST Technician #1 * Scott Allan Campbell as Dr. Porter * Terry Bozeman as Richard Armus * Steven Culp as Agent Ted Simmons * Dean Norris as General Bowden * Austin Tichenor as Secretary of Treasury * John Rubinstein as Secretary of State * Robert Pine as Secretary of Agriculture * Alexander Zale as Ambassador Shareef * Christopher Maher as Deputy Prime Minister Barghouti * Nicholas Guilak as Farhad Salim * Shaun Duke as Hassan Naiyeer * Yareli Arizmendi as Rima Naiyeer * Kevin Dillon as Lonnie McRae * Michael McGrady as CHP Officer Brown * Shaheen Vaaz as Ranger Mike Kramer * Victor Rivers as Officer Amis * Jamison Jones as Deputy Nirman * Sterling Macer Jr as Deputy Raynes * Susan Gibney as Anna * Lombardo Boyar as Ramon Garcia * Uncredited Actor as Frank Davies * Donnie Keshawarz as Yusuf Auda * Antonio David Lyons as Cam Strocker * Justin Louis as Dr. Spire * Bernard White as Imam Al Fulani * Gregg Henry as Jonathan Wallace * Anthony Azizi as Mamud Rashed Faheen * Nick Offerman as Marcus * Raymond Cruz as Rouse * Douglas O'Keeffe as Eddie Grant * Gregory Sporleder as Dave * Jimmi Simpson as Chris * Shaheen Vaaz as Mrs. Syed Ali * Ike Bram as Fareed Ali * Raja Fenske as Asad Ali * Aki Avni as Moshen * Marc Casabani as Omar * Fred Toma as Basheer * Tobin Bell as Peter Kingsley * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * Nina Landey as Eve * Rick D. Wasserman as Alex Hewitt * Thomas Kretschmann as Max * Peter Outerbridge as Ronnie Stark * Brian Goodman as Raymond O'Hara * Eugene Robert Glazer as Alexander Trepkos Season 3 * Marco Sanchez as Rafael Gutierrez * David Herman as Dalton Furrelle * Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon * Kamala Lopez-Dawson as Theresa Ortega * Conor O'Farrell as Ted Packard * Michael Cavanaugh as Joseph O'Laughlin * Julian Rodriguez as Sergio * Alexandra Lydon as Jane Saunders * Salvator Xuereb as Arthur Rabens * Butch Klein as Darren Richards * Jenette Goldstein as Rae Plachecki * Tony Todd as Detective Norris * Doug Savant as Craig Phillips * Paul Vincent O'Connor as Police Chief Hendrix * JD Cullum as Bruce Margolis * Brigid Brannagh as Kathy McCartney * Patrick Fabian as William Cole * Jenni Blong as Susan Cole * Joe D'Angerio as Osterlind * Shawn Woods as Frederick * Kevin Fry as Kevin * Jed Bernard as Barry (uncredited) * Randy Thompson as Roger Sommers Season 4 * Ned Vaughn as Mitch Anderson * Shawn Doyle as Ronnie Lobell * Lukas Haas as Andrew Paige * Angela Goethals as Maya Driscoll * Roxanne Day as Jen Slater * T.J. Thyne as Jason Girard * Claudette Mink as Kelly Girard * Evan Handler as David Weiss * Tim Kelleher as Greg Merfield * Lina Patel as Nabilla Al-Jamil * Assaf Cohen as Yassir * David Newsom as Scott Borman * Leighton Meester as Debbie Pendleton * Phyllis Lyons as Karen Pendleton * Michael Benyaer as Naseem * Tony Plana as Omar (Day 4) * Anil Kumar as Kalil Hasan * Dagmara Dominczyk as Nicole * John Thaddeus as Joe Prado * Keith Szarabajka as Robert Morrison * Kris Iyer as Sabir Ardakani * J. Patrick McCormack as Robert Franklin * Chris Olivero as Kevin Keeler * Robertson Dean as Henry Powell * Bill Smitrovich as Gene McLennan * Richard Marcus as Forbes * Albie Selznick as John Reiss * Tomas Arana as Dave Conlon * Amin Azemzadeh as Naji * Omid Abtahi as Safa * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Peter Chin as Lee Jong * Ping Wu as Su Ming * Butch Klein as Eric Richards * Anthony Azizi as Rafique Season 5 * William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Carl Edwards as Jim Hill * C. Thomas Howell as Barry Landes * Penny Balfour as Jenny McGill * Jeff Kober as Haas * David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch * Patrick Bauchau as Jacob Rossler (uncredited) * Angela Sarafyan as Inessa Kovalevsky * Channon Roe as Cal * Alla Korot as Suzanne Cummings * JoBeth Williams as Miriam Henderson * Jay Acovone as Tom Wegman * Danielle Burgo as Carrie Bendis * Henry Ian Cusick as Theo Stoller * Stana Katic as Collette Stenger * Martin A. Papazian as Rick Burke * Yorgo Constantine as Mikhail * John Posey as Carl Mossman * Skylar Roberge as Amy Martin * Eric Winzenried as Terrorist * Matt Battaglia as Agent Jennings * John Gleeson Connolly as Sergeant Mike McLaren * Taylor Nichols as Burke * V.J. Foster as Terrorist * Timothy V. Murphy as Schaeffer * Robert Rusler as Hank * Tim Edward Rhoze as Doctor Hill * Erik Strikland as CTU Field Agent * Ben Parrillo as Agent Finn * Robert Maffia as Andrei * Timothy Omundson as Polokoff * Roman Varshavsky as Komar * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff * Peter Holden as Harry Swinton * Brett Rickaby as Sam * Christopher Amitrano as Brennan * Matthew Boylan as Dwayne Thompkins * Marci Michelle as CTU Worker Jackie a.k.a. Marci * Anita Finlay as Presidential Aide Wendy Brown Multiple Seasons * Neal Matarazzo as Agent Graves (Seasons 2-3) * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker (Seasons 2-4) * Butch Klein as Darren Richards (Seasons 3-4) * Matt Salinger as Marc Kaner (Seasons 3-4) * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Besson (Seasons 4-5) Category:Listes